Memories
by Aislinn Rose
Summary: A story about how my original character, Becca, meets Sam and Dean. It's also an A/U look at how things end. It was originally written back in 2008. A better summary is enclosed at the top of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I had written this back in 2008 for a challenge for a group I had joined. It's a companion to my other story Undoing What Was Done. However, unlike Undoing, I was able to find this one all in one piece and I find myself not having to rewrite most of it; so updates will be faster.

It tells the story of how I met The Winchesters and wound up joining the Brigade in their crazy attempt to break Dean out of Hell as well as an A/U look at how things end. I hope those who take the time to read enjoy.

* * *

><p>Becca sat in her favorite rocking chair by the fireplace watching, through the open curtains of her living room window, the snow as it drifted down from the thick blanket of gray clouds which hung heavy in the evening sky. Candles burned over the mantle casting small shadows around the room. The only sounds that could be heard were the creaking of the chair as she gently rocked back and forth and her soft humming as she focused on the needle point in front of her.<p>

Becca loved this time of day. The peace and quiet was a much needed distraction from the noise and hustle of her busy days. She had retired from her job as office manager just a little over a year ago, thinking that this would be her time to relax and spend some quality time with her husband; but, who had she been kidding. Her days had become more than busy with running her grandchildren to and from school, their various appointments and where ever else they needed to be, while their father worked.

A creak from the hallway floor had her reaching for the shotgun she always kept by her side. She laid her needle point down on the table beside her chair and listened through the silence that had settled over her house. The creaking noise once again came from the hall and she quietly moved in that direction. Her heart had started to beat faster and her breathing had quickened as her anxiety started to rise. She had made it to the doorway just as a bunny slipper came popping around the corner.

Becca quickly lowered the shotgun and placed it behind the chair that was sitting next to her. Taking a deep breath, to steady her nerves, she placed a bright smile on her face and jumped around the corner yelling boo. She let out a hearty laugh at the sight of her granddaughter jumping back in fright, her big blue eyes opened as wide as they could possibly go. "Gotcha," she said as she picked the girl up, "Why are you out of bed, Ari? Are you trying to scare your old grandma again?" When the child only shook her head no Becca tried once again, "Arianna Marie, why are you up? Did something scare you? Did you have a bad dream?"

Arianna looked at her grandmother her eyes still as wide as saucers, "Because," she started to answer only to let her gaze fall.

"Ari, because of what? Come on you tell grandma," Becca said as she tilted the child's head up so she could see her eyes.

"This," Ari answered raising her tiny hand and opening it. Becca let out a small gasp as she looked at the items that her granddaughter held out to her. "Grandma I'm sorry I know that I'm not supposed to play in the attic but we were bored and when Jackson suggested we explore the attic I thought it sounded like fun. He found this old trunk….I..I told him not to but he opened it. Grandma he broke the lock. I'm sorry," the girl said once again as she grabbed her grandmother around the waist and gave her a tight hug.

Becca stared at the faded photo and necklace she now held. She wrapped one arm around her granddaughter and led her into the living room. She guided the child to the couch, after having told her to sit, Becca did the same. "Ari, you're absolutely right, you are not to play in the attic. I don't care if Jackson thought of it or not. You are in a lot of trouble young lady. Rest assured that your brother is as well. There are many reasons that you are not to go up there the least of which is that it invades my and your grandfather's privacy. That trunk that your brother opened holds memories that are both very dear and very painful for me. I was going to tell you about it and what it held when you were older but seeing as you have found it I suppose I should tell you now," Becca's eye's misted over as she let the memories come to her.

"Grandma, are you ok? You look so sad," Ari's sweet voice found its way through the memories bringing Becca back to the present.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm fine. I'm just remembering," Becca answered a sad smile gracing her lips. "You see what you have discovered is a secret that I have kept from most everyone who knows me. The only people to know about this are you're Aunt, Cousins Steven and Xavior, Stacy and your grandfather. Your father doesn't even know," Becca paused and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder then she thought. "Do you know why I always lay salt around the doors and windows? Do you know why I always insist that you and your brother wear the necklaces I bought for you the very day you were born?"

Ari shook her head, "No, I don't. I have wanted to ask you but daddy told me not to. To be honest I think he thinks you're a bit crazy."

Becca laughed, "Honey I'll tell you a secret I think so to." The smile faded from her face and the laughter left her voice, "Ari, I do that for protection. The salt acts as a barrier against ghosts as well as other supernatural beings and the necklaces are protection charms against possession. I know you have seen the books that I keep in my library and I know that you and Jackson have looked at them. The things in those books are real. I know. I have seen and even fought against them. This picture is a picture of someone who was once very close to your grandfather and I. His name was Dean, Dean Winchester. He and his brother Sam traveled across America hunting those creatures in my books. They are the ones who showed me how to protect my family. In fact I owe my life and your grandfather's life to them."

"Wait a minute Grandma, you're telling me that monsters really do exist and that this man," Ari said pointing to the picture in her grandmother's hand, "hunted them and showed you how? Let's say that I believe you, then what's this and who is Aislinn?"

"Aislinn is me," seeing the confused look on Ari's face Becca continued, "When I found out what was out there I took on an alias and hunted the monsters that were close to the town I lived in. I guess you could say I was a weekend hunter. I didn't want word getting around about me so I adopted the name Aislinn and it stuck with me. What you are holding there is a charm that Dean had given me. It says Aislinn because that is what I went by when I was with them."

"Them, Sam and Dean, you mean?"

"No," Becca answered shaking her head, "but, yes. Look it's getting late and you need to turn in young lady. I promise, I will tell you everything tomorrow. Now, off to bed."

Ari understood the no-nonsense tone that her grandmother's voice had taken on. She stood up gave her grandmother a quick hug then headed off to bed. Becca watched as the child turned towards her room. "Oh dear, I'm not ready to relive this just yet," she mumbled as she reached for the phone. She quickly dialed the number she knew by heart and waited for the answer. "Michael, I need you and J.D. to come home now. Jackson and Ari found the trunk. We need to fill J.D. in before we talk to the kids. I know, I know. I'm not ready either. OK, I'll wait up. Honey, please don't take to long."

Placing the phone back in its cradle she laid her head back against the cushion of the couch. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she clutched the picture and necklace to her chest. She knew that the past wouldn't stay hidden forever but she had hoped it would have if only for a teeny bit longer. She was proud of her accomplishments as a hunter, even if she mostly hunted just on the weekends. She held no embarrassment for what she believed or did; however she did hold a fear of her grandchildren losing the innocence she had fought so hard to protect. To late now, tomorrow they would learn about how she met Dean and Sam as well as how and why she joined the Brigade.


	2. Chapter 2

The tea kettle whistled just as the soft glow from the headlights of her husband's car passed through the kitchen window. The timing, as usual, was perfect. She placed the necklace down on the table beside the old trunk and set about fixing three mugs of hot chocolate. She pulled the marshmallows out of the pantry and made sure to add a few extra into J.D.'s mug. After she had placed the mugs on the table she pulled out the bottle of Jack Daniel's she kept hidden in the cupboard just above her stove. She took a swig and then added some to her hot chocolate. The Jack was for medicinal purposes, and normally she didn't drink, but seeing how her nerves were on edge she made an exception. Hearing the sound of raised voices coming from just outside the backdoor she crossed over to and opened the door.

J.D. was standing toe to toe with his father demanding to be told just what the hell was so important that they had to the leave the shop and come straight home. He didn't back down when his father stepped further into his personal space and jabbed his finger into his chest, "Listen here son, don't take that tone with me. You maybe all grown up but don't think for one second that I won't….." Michael never got to finish his sentence; before he knew it Becca had reached out and grabbed her son's ear. She kept a tight hold on it as she dragged him into the kitchen and led him to the table. She pulled out a chair with her free hand and having let go of J.D.'s ear she placed both her hands on his shoulders and forced him to sit.

"Uh, ouch," J.D. said as he rubbed his reddening ear, "What the hell was that for?" Becca slapped him roughly on the back of the head. Growing more indignant J.D. huffed, "Come on mom knock it off. What'd I do? One minute I'm asking dad why we had to leave the shop and the next I'm getting my ear pulled off by you."

Becca had leaned up against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. Shaking her head she ignored her son and turned her attention to her husband, "Mike, how about you come inside, close the door and join us, unless you plan on heating up the outside."

Mike quickly stepped inside and closed the door. He sat on their locker/bench combo and proceeded to remove his wet boots and coat. He hung his coat on its designated hook and placed his boots in their designated spot. He walked over to his wife and gave her tight hug before he turned to the table and looked at the trunk that sat, opened, on its top. Kissing his wife on the top of her head he took her hand and led her over to the table.

"Uh, mom? Hey, I'm waiting for an answer. What was grabbing me by my ear and slapping me in the head all about," J.D. asked as he stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Well, Jacob Dean, I grabbed you by the ear because you know better then to talk to your father the way just had, and I slapped you on the back of your head because you know better then to talk to me that way as well," Becca answered her voice holding a slight hint of the irritation she was feeling. Taking a breath she continued, "Now if you can behave like the big boy I know you are; I might be inclined to let you know the reason you were called home. Or, you can keep pouting and acting like a three year old and get sent to your room. It's your choice."

Jacob huffed, shrugged his shoulders then huffed again. He knew his mom was serious about getting sent to his room and at twenty-five he really didn't want that. "Fine," he said, "I'm sorry. Now will someone tell me what's going on?" He spied the mug of hot chocolate on the table, "Oh, extra marshmallows, thanks mom." He took a sip from his cup, put it back on the table and that's when he finally noticed the trunk that had been sitting there. Pointing to it he turned to his mom, "Mom is that? You know…wow, the trunk," he asked his surprise at seeing it anywhere but tucked away in the attic was clearly evident.

"Yes, Jacob, that is the trunk. You have been begging me for years to let you know what was stored inside and tonight you will find out."

"But, why now? What happened that made you decide to let me know now," curiosity coating Jacob's words.

"Well, you see Ari came to me tonight with this necklace and picture wanting to know what and who they are. She and Jackson had decided that exploring the attic would be a good way to pass the time while I was out cleaning the barn. Jackson broke the lock on the trunk and they looked inside. So you know I have decided to ground them both for two weeks. They will only be allowed to go to the activities that are must; all other activities will have to be cancelled. Yes, sadly that includes the trip to the tree lighting ceremony and the sleigh ride for that day. On the upside they will be up for parole when they are about to start winter break, unless they commit other offenses," Becca handed the picture and necklace to her son.

Jacob looked at the necklace and picture. The necklace kind of resembled a pirate's coin except that it was silver not gold, slightly smaller and had a pentagram etched on the front of it. Jacob turned the necklace over and saw that it was engraved. "Aislinn? Mom, who is Aislinn? I don't ever recall you or dad talking about anyone with that name. Who's Dean and why did he give this to Aislinn?"

"This is Dean," Becca told her son as she took picture back from him, effectively answering one of his questions. Laying the picture down on the table she reached out and took the necklace from her son and as she placed it around her neck, she answered another of her son's questions, "And, I'm Aislinn."

"Wait a minute. Did you just tell me that you are Aislinn? Why would this guy," Jacob asked as he picked up the picture of Dean and turned it around so it was facing his mother, "be giving you a necklace engraved "To Aislinn, With Love, Dean" dated in the year 2008? Huh? I mean mom weren't you married to dad? I was born in 2008," Jacob's expression changed as his mind took him somewhere he didn't want to go, "Wait, my name Jacob Dean, oh mom please tell me that you didn't. You're not going to tell me that this guy is my father are you?" Jacob's breathing became labored as he started to hyperventilate. The thought of the man who had raised him, who he loved so much, not being his father was like a knife through his heart. Even worse than that was the thought that for this Dean to be his father it would mean that his mother cheated on, no it wasn't, it couldn't be true.

Mike had jumped from his chair and ran over to Jacob, kneeling in front of him he forced his sons head up so he could look him in the eyes, "Jacob, calm down. You are jumping to conclusions that are just not true. Your mother and Dean did not have that kind of relationship. Yes, they were close and yes at times I was jealous," Mike said turning to his wife, then turning back to Jacob he continued, "They were to an extent kindred spirits in the sense that they had a lot in common. But, they were more like brother and sister."

"Jacob, please let me finish. Your father is right; I never had that kind of relationship with anyone ever but him. Yes, your middle name comes from Dean but only because he was your god-father. I wanted to name you Michael Dean or Dean Michael but your father wouldn't allow it. He wanted you to have a name separate from his. We both settled on Jacob Dean. Now if you are calm enough and able to listen I would like to fill you in on my time as Aislinn."

Becca watched as her son fought to get his emotions under control. She expected him to be upset, but she was surprised by just how upset he had become. She would have never thought that Jacob could ever have accused her of having an affair and then hide the fact that he was not Michael's but another man's son; she wasn't Chloe after all.

Chloe, Becca felt her blood boil at the thought of her. She had been Jake's girlfriend in high school. They had eloped right after they both turned eighteen; she had been pregnant and Jake wanted to do right by her. Becca had felt that they had rushed into getting married and obviously so had Chloe. By their second anniversary she had started seeing another man and told Jake she was leaving. Jake had taken it hard. He still loved her, but he didn't let that love get in the way of fighting for his children. Good thing too, Chloe ended up murdered by the man she left Jake for.

"Jake," Becca asked, "Jake, are you ready to listen? Please, look at me. I can't promise that what you hear from now on won't be a shock, but I think it's time you heard it. Please, Jake, answer me."

Jake looked at his mom, the confusion he was feeling shone brightly in his eyes. He looked at her as if this was the first time he was actually seeing her. When he spoke it was soft and deliberate, "I have one question for you. Would you be telling me about this if Jackson and Ari hadn't found your trunk?"

Becca didn't even hesitate before replying, "No. I had hoped that I would never have to tell you any of this. The memories are sometimes just too painful and not something you really needed to know."

Jake nodded his head, "Ok, but if the memories are to painful then why did you partly name me after Dean? I mean it seems to me that if you wanted to forget all about this, let the memories sleep, then having a living, breathing reminder around wouldn't have been your best choice."

"You're right. But, at the time I didn't, couldn't, believe that I would ever want to forget," Becca leaned over the table and took her son's chin in her hand, "Jake, please listen and hopefully your questions will be answered."

"Ok, mom, I'm listening. Please introduce me to my mother; it seems I never really knew her."

"All right," she answered, "Here goes. I used to work for Fastener Finishing's in the office. Well around 2005 some bizarre incidents had begun happening out in the shop. Spray guns would start shooting on their own, oven's would dial themselves up to their maximum heat levels, boxes would tip themselves over just as someone walked by them causing the person to slip and fall on their spilt contents. At first no one was injured and the employees joked about how the shop had become haunted. Then the injuries started occurring and the joking stopped and fear set in.

The equipment had been thoroughly inspected and no cause could be determined. The owner wanted to shut down until the problem was fixed, but the employees refused. They were determined to make sure the customers were taken care of. They were afraid that if the customers had to temporarily go somewhere else, the temporary would become permanent.

On a particularly busy day two gentlemen came into the office claiming to be safety inspectors. I was busy answering the phone, helping our customers and in general impersonating a chicken with its head cut off. I asked the gentlemen to have a seat and told them that I would get back to them in a moment. When I was finally able to breath I looked over at and for the first time took a really good look at them. The first thing I thought was that they were not safety inspectors. There was just something about them. But, it wasn't my problem. I paged the shop foreman and told him about the two men. He told me that he would be down as soon as he could get away.

I informed the men that Tom would be down in a little while and asked if they would like anything to drink. They both politely declined, but the taller of the two asked if he could ask me a question or two. I reluctantly agreed but warned him that if I was needed for something else that would have to come first. He asked me if I had heard about the girl who had gone missing in the area. I told him that I had. He then asked me if I had heard about the rumors going around about a group of occultist that had moved into the area. I said that I had and asked him why? I told him that those were strange questions for a safety inspector to be asking. He answered back that he was curious about that sort of thing. I looked at his companion and was taken back by what I saw in his eyes. His eyes gave the impression that he had seen and done so much more than anyone his age should have ever seen or done.

Before I could be asked anymore questions Tom came down and took the men up to the shop to look around. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to their visit. There was just something I saw in the shorter ones eyes. It wasn't until later that night that I found out I was right.

The rest of the day was a flurry of the most aggravatingly annoying stupid stuff. By the time it was time to head home I was more than ready to leave. All I wanted to do was go home get dinner and relax. I was looking forward to a quiet night in, just me and your dad; little did I know that your father had a different plan.

He had been working on rebuilding his 1970 Monte Carlo and was excited that the new quarter panels he had ordered had come in. He called his friend and they both decided to do some work on the car. When he called to tell me that was his plan I exploded. He had decided to stay out without checking with me. A major fight ensued, which was nothing unusual, and ended when I hung up on him after telling him I hoped the car could do for him what I would no longer be. Being beyond livid I grabbed my coat and car keys and headed to the local dive."

Jacob looked from his dad to his mom, then back again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that his mom had gone to the local bar. He couldn't believe that his mother would have gotten so angry over the fact that his father wanted to spend some time working in his car. She always seemed so level headed and agreeable. He shook his head as he began to realize that there was a lot he didn't know about his mom.

Becca watched her son and knew what he was thinking. She and Mike hardly ever fought and when they did it was never as bad as it used to be. She also knew he was thinking about her going to the bar. Becca was not a drinker. The only alcohol that was allowed in the house was the Jack Daniels she kept on hand for medicinal purposes. Jake was hearing and learning things about his mom; things that Becca hoped were not going to come between them.

"The Tap Room was really busy that night, yet, I managed to find an open stool at the end of the bar," Becca picked up her narration, "I climbed up on it and called the bar tender over. After I had ordered and received my coke and amaretto I turned around on the stool so I could see what was going on. After a few sips I began to relax and realized that I was starved. I ordered a burger and fries and went back to watching the bar. A group of men were huddled around the pool table that was set up in the back of the bar. I could hear one of them complaining about having lost his third game and how he was sure that the stranger had been stringing him along.

I was so focused on the group of men in the back of the bar that it wasn't until Megan Smith spoke to me that I noticed she was even there. "So, having trouble with your man again," Megan asked, "If he was mine you could bet that I wouldn't be here alone drinking, I would be wherever he was. One of these days your gonna force him to leave, you know that don't you?"

Ok I had told you that I was beyond livid, right? Well I lost it. Before I realized what I was doing I had drawn my hand back and planted a right hook smack dab on Megan Smith's nose. She fell to the floor and I jumped up off my stool. Standing over her, I grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to her feet. I had been wound so tight that I was looking for a release and bless her heart Megan offered it to me.

Before to long there was a group around us chanting cat fight. I had a small advantage in the sense that I wasn't as drunk as Megan, but it was still a pretty even fight. A few minutes into the fight I found myself being pulled out and dragged towards the exit.

"Hey, down tiger," a male voice said to me as I fought to get back in the bar and finish what I had started with Megan. I told the person to let go of me and let me get back inside. I stumbled forward and fell flat on my face. The man who had dragged me outside laughed and when I asked him what was so funny he answered, "You." I tried to get up but soon discovered that I couldn't. The man held his hand out to me signaling that he was willing to help me up. I told him that I didn't need his help but soon relented.

After I was once again standing, I took a look at the man and recognized him to be the shorter of the two men who had come into the office earlier that day. He ended up offering me a ride home stating the obvious that I was in no shape to drive. We walked over to his car and I let out an appreciative whistle. Sitting under the street light was the most beautiful car I had ever seen. He smiled at me then and said "I know, pretty isn't she. I'm Dean." I answered back that my name was Becca and I shook his offered hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"She was pretty wasn't she," Mike asked his mind going back to the first time he saw that car parked in his driveway. Mike picked the story up from there, "It was later that night I had lost track of time and it was a little past one in the morning before I made my way home. I was tired and my mind was focused on the excuse I was going to give your mother as to why I was so late, that was when I had found myself almost running into the back of a strange car parked in my spot. I hit the brakes and managed to stop with the tip of my plow mount inches away from the rear bumper of the aforementioned car.

Curious I got out of my truck and walked up to the car. Reaching out I ran a hand over the black painted skin of this marvelous piece of American ingenuity. There, sitting in my driveway, was 1967 Chevy Impala in more than fair shape. I could tell that the person who owned her took very good care of her and that, to him (it had to be a man) this car was more than just a simple means of transportation; she was his love. Going back to the thought that it had to be a man who owned her, I started to wonder what she was doing parked in my driveway at one in the morning and just what business the man was up to.

I walked over to the front door, taking note that the living room light was off, but a soft glow could be seen coming from the television through a slit in the curtains. I reached out took a hold of the door knob, turned it and before entering took a deep breath. What I saw was not what I had expected to. The living room was a mess. Pictures were knocked from their places on the wall, the coffee table was turned over and the lamps lay broken on the floor. I flicked the overhead light switch on and my eyes went wide when I noticed the red that speckled the carpet and walls. I felt as if someone had punched me hard in the stomach. I wasn't able to breath, my chest was tightening and it felt like I was having a heart attack.

I looked around and when I didn't catch a sign of your mother I ran down the hall calling out for her. The pictures that had been hanging in the hallway were knocked from their places and there was more red spattered about. The bedroom door was open I looked around the bedroom and it was in worse shape then the rest of the house. The walls and floor were covered with more red," Mike took a breath to steady himself as the panic he had originally felt came through with the memory, "I sat on the edge of the bed, shock and fear clouding my mind. I couldn't find your mother and the house was covered in blood. I pulled my cell from my pocket but before I could dial I heard something. I heard a classic rock ring tone coming from a cell phone that was lying by my feet. I hadn't noticed the phone before because; well I wasn't looking for it. I picked it up and answered it. I guess I was hoping that whoever was on the other end would be able to tell me where your mom was.

"Dean, it's about time. You know what time it is," a younger man's voice came through over the line, "Where are you? I have some more information on that case we are working on. Dean?"

Now, I knew that I didn't know anyone by that name. I gripped the phone tighter and my breathing became heavy; who was this Dean and why was his phone in my bloody house. "Who is this," I asked, "Who is Dean? And, what has happened to my wife?"

"Who are you and why do you have my brother's phone," the voice answered sounding a little worried.

"Nuh, uh, you tell me who you are. I come home and find my house torn apart, blood spattered everywhere, my wife missing and your brother's phone on my bedroom floor. No, you answer me," my voice took on a harder tone, "Who are you and where is my wife?"

I heard the younger man sigh and when he spoke next he sounded both frustrated and worried. "My name is Sam. Dean is my brother. The last time I saw him he said he was going out for a beer and to play some pool. I don't know anything about your wife. Look, you said you got home and found your house torn apart and blood splattered everywhere, my brother's phone lying on your bedroom floor. Ok," he continued after I confirmed what he had just asked, "Tell me one more thing is his car near by?"

Something in voice just then raised my concern level, "If his car is a black '67 Impala then yes, she's near by, she's parked in my driveway."

"Alright, I need your address, I coming right over. No don't call the police they can't help," Sam hissed when I told him I was going to call the police, "They won't be able to help. They'll only get in the way. I don't have time to explain it to you now, but, please you have to trust me. My brother and your wife are in trouble. I think I know what is going on, I can get them back but the police can't help. Please, I know you don't know me, but I'm asking you to trust me. My brother's missing I want to find him as much as you want to find your wife. We're wasting time, please, give me your address." I don't know what it was but my gut was telling me to trust this man. I couldn't explain it he was a total stranger but there was just something in his voice that told me I could trust him. I gave him our address and waited for him.

Sam showed about fifteen minutes later to find me sitting on the front porch impatiently waiting for him. The first thing he did was head to his brother's car; he popped the trunk and opened up a hidden compartment that contained a wide array of weapons. He pulled out a shotgun, a strange looking hand held thingy and without a word he walked past me and into the house. I followed him and demanded he tell me what was going on. He told me that he and his brother were working a job and that this may have something to do with that job. He asked me to be quiet and let him work. I was about to protest when the device he was holding started to emit this strange noise.

"What is that? Just what are you doing? I thought you said you could get them back," I said the exasperation getting the best of me. I grabbed his arm and spun him around so I could look him in the face, "You asked me to trust you. I'm trying to but you need to be giving me some answers." I guess I looked as pissed as I was because he took a step back away from me. He looked down at the device he held and them back up at me, "This is an EMF detector it can pick up fluctuations in the magnetic fields, it can tell if there has been any, uhm, any spiritual type activity in the area."

"Oh, you mean like ghosts or demons? I've heard of those. My wife likes those kinds of shows. She is kind of into that stuff. I don't get it but it makes her happy. So what are you going to tell me that a ghost had something to do with this? C'mon, those things aren't real. I keep trying to tell her that they make things look real, but they aren't."

"Oh, they're real alright, trust me I know. I have seen and fought more than my fair share of them. My brother and I hunt them, amongst other things. The reason we are in town is because we are checking up on a potential haunt at a local factory that I think is connected to a group of Satanists that just moved into town. I don't have all the facts yet, but I think that the group is somehow connected to the factory and that they are the one's who summoned this particular ghost. There seems to be activity in every room here. I have a feeling that whatever, whomever, we're after caught wind somehow and went after my brother. Your wife may have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry. I promise that I will do whatever I can to find out what happened. I will find them."

"Oh, that's rich," Jake scoffed at his father, "you come home to find your house covered in blood, mom missing and some strange man's cell phone in your bedroom. You answer a call on that phone to find out the man supposedly has a brother who is looking for him. The man who called comes over, tells you NOT to call the police then goes on about ghosts and a case that he and his brother are on. He then proceeds to tell you that mom may have been an innocent victim in all this…wrong place, wrong time with a wrong person. Am I right? To top it all off you buy into it. Didn't you stop to think that maybe he was in on it with his brother and that THEY had mom? Why didn't you call the police? Of all the stupid, crack pot, things I have ever heard of in my life this takes the cake."

"Jacob Dean, that's enough," Becca said to her son, her tone clearly relaying the irritation that was building deep within her. "There is no need to speak that way to your father. That's twice that I had to address this issue with you tonight. Do you really want to go for three?"

Jake shifted in his chair. There was no way he wanted to push it to three. His mother was tougher then she looked and he had no doubt that if he kept pushing he would get more then just an ear pull this time. Damn, I'm twenty-five and still scared of my mom, Jake thought to himself. To his mom he answered, "No, m'am. I'm sorry. It's just that…" Jake's voice trailed off; he couldn't finish his sentence he didn't how to put into words what he was thinking.

"I know, baby," Becca said, her tone softening, "I know. This is not the kind of story that you would have expected coming from your old folks. I promise you all or your questions will be answered. The first thing I want to tell you is that IT wasn't Dean's fault, what happened to me. It was mine," and with that having been said Becca took over where her husband had left off. 


	4. Chapter 4

"I had gotten into a fight with Megan, remember," she waited for Jake's acknowledgment that he did remember before continuing, "Well that set me up to be her next intended victim."

"Her next victim? What does that mean," Jacob asked.

"What that means is the disappearances; the haunting at my work all that was connected with Megan. She had decided that a girl named Lauren would be next, but since I had publicly humiliated her; she changed her plans and chose me. It turns out that Dean was the one who was in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong person.

We had started talking on the drive home and found that we weren't ready to end our conversation when he pulled into the drive. I invited him in and he accepted the invitation. We continued talking and discovered that we had the same taste in movies. I happened to remember that there was a Godzilla marathon going on. I asked him if he wanted to watch some with me. He checked to see if his brother had tried to reach him, and agreed only after he saw Sam had tried to call him. It had been a half hour into the movie when I apologized for not doing so earlier and offered him something to drink. I headed for the kitchen and was pouring our drinks into a couple of glasses when I heard the front door crash open. I ran to the living room entrance and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Megan was standing in the middle of the living room, her back to me, and she wasn't alone; she had two really big men with her. The men's eyes were black, blacker then any night sky I had ever seen, and their laugh was cold. They laughed as they effortlessly tossed Dean around the room, his body bouncing off the walls.

"Enough," Megan ordered, "Bring him to me." The two men did as she ordered. They each gripped one of Dean's arms and dragged him to stand in front of her. Megan ran a finger down one side of his face before she spoke again, "I remember you; you were the one who stopped the fight tonight. Such a pretty face, it's too bad you chose her over me. Why was that? No, no it doesn't matter," she said placing her fingers over his mouth, "You made your choice and now you will pay for it."

Dean turned his face away from her touch and when he looked back at her his eyes had taken on a lethal look. "It's going to take a lot more then these two to make me pay, sweetheart," Dean hissed. His head rocked back from the force of the sharp slap that Megan delivered to his already bruising face.

"Take him to the van. Make sure he's secure. Ian you stay with him. Aiden, I want you to come back and help me find Becca she has to be here somewhere." Megan pulled a needle out from one of her pockets and moved in closer to Dean, "Sweet dreams handsome, if you're a good boy maybe we can have a little fun later."

"Bite me, bitch," Dean spat. He tried to pull away from the men but they were too strong for him. It didn't take long for whatever was in the needle to render him unconscious.

Megan ran her fingers through his short sandy colored hair and purred, "Not yet, my pet."

Ian lifted Dean over his shoulder and headed out to the van with Aiden close behind. Megan watched them before she turned and noticed me as I headed down the hall to the bedroom. While Dean was being flung around the room his cell phone had fallen out of his pocket and had landed close to where I was standing. I was trying to call for help when Megan caught up to me. We fought in the hallway and I managed to get away from her and make it to the bedroom. I got the door closed and locked behind me but that did little good.

Aiden had come back and he knocked the door in so easily one would have thought it was made out of paper instead of wood. Megan made her way to me and grabbed Dean's phone from my trembling hand. She snapped it shut and tossed onto the floor. A left hook connected with my nose, followed by a hard right to my stomach. I curled up into a ball on the floor all the fight gone out of me. Aiden walked over to me and lifted me to my feet. He stood behind me his arms pinning my arms to my side.

"What's the matter, Becca? Why so scared? You wont be alone like Claire was; you'll have handsome with you to keep you company," Megan said as she walked over to stand in front of me. She pulled another needle from her pocket and before I realized what was happening I felt the needle prick my skin and I fell into a deep darkness.

When I came to I found that I had been taken to, what appeared to be, an old abandoned house. The paint was peeling off the walls, water stains covered the ceiling and floor and I could feel a steady draft coming through the cracks and seams of the floor and walls. The only window in the room was coated with a thick layer of dirt and grim and allowed almost none of the sun's rays to filter through. The window also had a very thick security screen covering it on the outside, ensuring that there was no way to escape through it.

I was lying on a filthy mattress, a chain having been clasped tightly around my right ankle. I tried to lift my head from the mattress so I could look around but decided against that as I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. I could feel the acid from the bile burning in my throat and despite my best efforts to keep from having to move I found myself leaning over the side of the bed expelling whatever felt the need to be expelled. Strong arms wrapped themselves around me and I felt myself being pulled backwards until I was leaning against someone's chest.

My muddled mind took this as a sign of aggression and I feebly fought against my perceived restraint. Warm breath caressed my ear as my captor whispered in my ear, "Hey, easy. Becca it's me, Dean. It's ok. I'm here. I gotcha," his voice took on a note of unease when I continued to panic and fight against his hold. He eased up on his hold and slid off the bed. He knelt down in front of me and gently took my face in his hands. "Becca look at me," he ordered his voice gently commanded me, "Ah, sh!t don't do this, not now. Please you have to calm down." He ran a hand through his cropped hair and down his worried face.

His command broke through my panic and I fought to break its hold on me. "Dean," I choked out, my throat sore from the bile acid and a very strong thirst, "Dean?"

"Yeah, hey, I'm here. I'm sorry I scared you before," he said as he once again sat on the bed and pulled me back so that I was leaning on his chest, "This may seem like a silly question, but how are you feeling?"

Despite the marching band that had begun playing in my head I managed to laugh, "Gee, I don't know. Let's see I would have to say like I went 10 rounds with a freight train and lost. Seriously, my head feels like a high school band has set up practice in it. My stomach and throat feel as if they are on fire." I shifted my body so I could look at him, "Oh my, Dean, I'm so sorry," I lifted a hand up and softly touched the bruise that almost completely covered the left side of his face, "This is my fault, all my fault."

He placed a hand over mine and smiled, "I guess you could say that, but I wouldn't. You didn't do this to us, Megan did. Just what is up with that crazy bitch anyway."

"Oh, I didn't know anyone cared," came an answer from the now opened doorway. Megan entered the room a sneer playing on her lips, "How sweet. Well come with me and I'll explain it all to you since you are so concerned. Ian, bring him to my room." Ian stepped out from behind Megan and advanced on Dean.

"Stay away from him. Megan, haven't you done enough? Just what are you hoping to accomplish? What did we ever do to you," I managed to say my voice stronger then I would have thought possible.

"Oh, you know, now please be quite, you are giving me a headache. I promise that you can have him back, when I'm finished. Oh look, she's gonna cry. I wish I could stay and watch but I have other plans. Aiden, stay here with her, she's our guarantee that he will behave," she smiled obviously amused by the confused look on Dean's face, "You see my pretty, you get out of line and she will suffer for it."

"You really are a first rate bitch aren't you," Dean said never taking his eyes off me as Ian pulled him to his feet. A loud crack filled the room followed by a cry of pain.

"I warned you," Megan said.

Dean's shoulder's hunched as he followed Ian out of the room leaving me alone with Aiden. He turned and looked at me taking in the red mark that had formed on my face from the slap Aiden had just given me. He vowed then that Megan would suffer twenty times over the amount of any and all pain that she inflicted upon us. What he didn't know was, so had I.

Aiden closed the door and turned back to me, his lip curled in an evil sneer. I cowered back as far as I could on the bed. I had pulled my knees up to my chest and protectively wrapped my arms around them. I could feel my face getting wet as tears of fear began to roll down my cheeks. He walked over to and stopped at the edge of the bed. "Please," I begged, "all I want to do is go home. Please can't you help me?" I started to rock back and forth and began to mumble over and over, "I just want to go home."

Aiden reached a hand out and grabbed both my wrists tight. He brutally yanked me up off the bed then twisted my arms back behind me. He used his weight advantage to back me into the wall, "Why in such a hurry to go home," he cruelly taunted, "Now that we are alone the fun can really begin." He lent his head down and roughly kissed me. In spite of how weak and sore I was I found the strength to bring one of my knees up and land it squarely in his special purpose. He gasped at the impact but it lacked enough force to do any real damage. "You little whore, I'll show you." He pulled me away from the wall and slapped me hard enough to send me flying back onto the bed.

I lay stunned, my senses dulled. I couldn't move. I curled in on myself and began to sob uncontrollably. Aiden laughed, he grabbed a handful of my hair and flipped me so that I was lying on my back. He climbed up on the bed and straddled me. Grabbing my wrists once again he pulled my arms up over my head. "Please, no," was all I could say.

"Aiden, enough," a firm male's voice could be heard from the doorway, "That's not what you're here for. You are supposed to be watching the girl, nothing else. I think that you should leave and I will take over from here."

Aiden growled deep in his throat, "Back off Killian, Megan told me I was to keep an eye on her, she's mine." Without warning Aiden was yanked up and thrown across the room. He landed hard in the corner. He stood up his body shaking with rage, "Under whose authority do you have the right to tell me what I should or should not be doing? Megan was given control here by our master, not you."

Faster then lighting Killian was on Aiden, "That is what everyone thinks, because that is what Master wants you to think. Megan is nothing more than a disposable tool and as soon as she is no longer needed she will be disposed of. I suggest you re-evaluate where your loyalty lies. I am Master's right hand and you will obey me as you would him. For the last time I am going to tell you to leave; I will watch over the girl."

Aiden bowed low and without another word he left the room. I lay on the bed hoping that my new captor would think I was unconscious; I wasn't so lucky. Killian came and sat gently on the bed. He took my face tenderly in his hands and began to wipe away the blood and tears. "I must apologize for my colleague's behavior. He gets a little excited and forgets his place. I know that this has not been an easy ordeal for you and I am sorry that it must be like this. I want you to know, however, that you have been chosen and you should consider it an honor. Tonight your sacrifice will allow my Master to finally roam free once again. You are the final one needed, well you and the man who was with you. Your deaths will help bring an end to the scourge that is called the human race."

"Please, I just want to go home," I sobbed. He took my hands in his and wiped at the newly formed tears. He bent down and kissed me on my forehead and quietly whispered, "I'm sorry child that can not be. Now rest; tonight is a big night." I found myself drifting off despite my strong desire to stay awake. The last thing I remember thinking was how much I loved your father and how much I wanted to be able to tell him that again."

Jake sat clenching and unclenching his hands as his mother spoke of her ordeal. His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes blazed with a passionate fury. He couldn't believe what he had heard; his mother was close to having been, he couldn't make his mind think the word. She had already been through so much and now this; just because some woman and she had gotten into a bar fight earlier that night? His mother was full of secrets.

Becca reached over and placed a hand on her son's clenched fist, "Jake, do you need a moment? Would you like to stop for the night? We don't have to tell the kids anything tomorrow; we can finish talking then and tell them the next day. Jake," she asked concern filtering through her words, "Jake? Honey?"

Jake pulled his hand out from under his mother's and pushed back from the table. The force of his push overturned the long forgotten hot chocolate mugs and the cooled liquid spilt out and over the edge of the table. Jake watched as the liquid dripped onto the floor. He walked over to the counter, grabbed a dish towel off it and used the towel to clean the split drinks from the table and the floor. After he had finished rinsing his hands off, he slammed the faucet handle down and ran a hand through his hair.

Turning back he looked at his parent's. When he spoke his voice was low and detached, "What do you think, mom? You tell me that my mother was almost ra," he choked on and couldn't complete that word, "How do you think I am?"

"Jake," Mike said as he stood up and went over to stand in front of his son, "If this is to much for you we can stop for the night. We knew that for you to hear about this would be difficult, that is why we never told you. The choice is yours; we can stop or we can continue."

Jake looked his father in the eyes, he could see that this was almost as hard on him. Taking in a few deep breaths he forced himself to calm down. He went back to the table and sat in the chair he had earlier vacated. "Go on, but, we are leaving this part of the story out of it when we talk to the kids."


	5. Chapter 5

**To those of you who are reading this and I see a small number have been I say thank you. To ccase13 a special thank you for your comments, they are most appreciated. And, yes if I really were to be kidnapped by demon dealing witches, Dean is who I'd want with me. :)**

* * *

><p>"Alright if you're sure," Becca drew in a few deep breaths of her own, "I'm not sure how long I was out of it but when I woke I found that I had been moved. I was no longer in the abandoned house, chained to a bed; I was in the shop of the place where I worked. I was hanging, my arms over my head bound by a rope that had been thrown over a water pipe that hung from the ceiling. I must have been hanging for a little while because my arms felt as if they were on fire.<p>

Plastic had been hung in back of me and on both my sides. I noticed that I was hanging over one of the drains that was used to pour excess paint into the disposal system. To my right I saw Aiden and Ian standing on either of side of Dean. He looked as if he had gone one to many rounds with Mike Tyson. He looked up at me and my heart shattered when I saw the defeat that danced just below the defiance in his green eyes.

Megan entered the room dressed in a long black flowing gown. In her hands she held a silver knife. She walked over to where Dean was. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck. I felt a surge of pride when he didn't flinch as the cold steel pressed just hard enough into his skin causing a thin line of blood to trickle down his exposed neck. Megan placed her mouth against his and kissed him hard. Dean jerked his head away and spit in her face. Megan wiped her face and proceeded to deliver a thunderous slap to his. "Oh, you are a defiant one aren't you? But, no matter, after tonight our Master will be free and you will no longer be." She turned her attention to me.

She smiled as she noticed the tremors that shook through me. I wanted to be brave; I wanted to be defiant, but I didn't have it in me. I began to shake more as she slowly advanced on me the blade of the knife glinting in the candle light. She stopped in front of me then turned to those who had assembled at the shop, "Tonight, we awaken our master, the one who was good enough to bestow upon us the ancient powers of the coven. We free him from the binds that have held him confined throughout the centuries. Tonight as we spill the blood of the last sacrifice his spirit will join us and take over the vessel of the one who has been chosen."

My heart stopped as I realized that they had chosen Dean to be the vessel that their master would use. I couldn't think of a worse fate than that, not even death. From what I had learned of him he had devoted his entire life to helping and saving people from the very thing that they were planning on turning him into. I began to pray that somehow, someway we would be saved.

Megan stepped up to me and lifted the knife up so that the tip of it rested against my beast, above my heart. One of the followers had moved over to stand behind her and he lowered another sheet of plastic so that we were both now encased in a plastic box. The plastic had been put up to keep my blood from spraying over the shop. The drain would be used to wash down any that dripped onto the floor. I shuddered as the tip slowly made its way into my flesh. I tried to, but couldn't, bite back a whimper as the blade was pushed even further into my chest. I closed my eyes and prayed that if this was how it was to end that somehow your father would be able to move on.

From out of nowhere I heard someone calling out to me. The voice was familiar and comforting and I realized that the voice was your father. It seemed that he and Sam had figured out the connection between the haunting in the shop and our disappearance. They had decided to check the shop for any clue and instead had stumbled into the ritual. Sam had figured out that it had to be a coven of witches who were trying to raise their long dead master. He realized that the shop had been the sight of the ritual and that the haunting was the spirit of the first sacrificed girl trying to draw attention to what was going on. He knew from what he had read that the witches would hold power and that it would take a certain spell to bind that power. He had found what he needed and had set the spell into motion before he and your father broke into the room to rescue us.

Your father lunged at Megan and managed to pull her away from me. He threw her across the room and watched as she landed in a heap in the cement floor. Chaos erupted as the coven realized that they were powerless. It didn't take much for your father and Sam to take them out, in fact all it took was a leveled .45 and the rope that had been used on me. Your father was checking on me when I noticed just behind his left shoulder a flash of silver, without any hesitation I took the gun that your father had laid by his feet and fired one bullet straight into Megan's heart. She let out a gasp and I watched as the life left her eyes.

We left the coven tied up in the shop and called the police. When they arrived what they found was a group of occultist tied up and a dead body laying on the cement floor. The official police report was that the person who was to be sacrificed that night broke free with some help and killed the high priestess and left the others for the police to deal with. None of the occultists could recall the name of the intended victim or the names of those who had helped set them free. It seems that since the ritual failed, their master no longer cared for them and left them to their fate. I wondered what had become of Killian, but I never heard of him again.

I had some vacation time coming so I took it. I told my boss that I had been in an accident and needed some time off. Sam and Dean stayed at our house until Dean was well enough to travel. I continued talking to Dean about his job and I developed a real interest in it. The more he told me about what was out there; the more I felt a need to do something. Your father tried to talk me out of it, but it was useless. I had made up my mind; I was going to become a hunter.

The day the boys left I told them that if they were ever in the area they had a place to stay. Dean made me promise not to go out on any hunts, by myself. He gave me the number's of some hunter's that he knew and told me that I was to call them for help. He made it clear to me that I was not yet ready to go out on my own. I promised him and told him that until I was ready I would limit myself to research and call in back up. I watched as his car turned the corner and disappeared out of site.

It was a few months later and I had stumbled across a suspected poltergeist. I held true to my promise and I called one of the hunters on the list that Dean had given me. Little did I know that in a few years I would be calling this person and offering to join them on a journey into Hell."


	6. Chapter 6

To CudaChick7, thank you for your comments. I really do appreciate them. My name is Rebecca, but my husband calls me Becca and like you I love Supernatural...esp. Dean. To ccase13 thank you for having read and commented.

Well, here it is the last chapter. It's kind of long but I couldn't figure out where to cut it off. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read.

* * *

><p>"What? Whoa, wait a minute. Did I hear you right? Did you just say that you volunteered to go into Hell," Jake asked his mother; his voice a mixture of surprise and anger, "Is that even possible." Jake's eyes had gone wide and his mouth hung open while his brain tried to digest the last thing his mother had said. Jake pushed away from the table and the chair he was sitting on flipped over as he jumped up and began pacing around the kitchen.<p>

"This is crazy. This is complete and utter insanity. Mom, please tell me exactly what you meant by you volunteered to go into Hell." He had stopped his pacing and was now leaning against the kitchen sink. Jake looked deep into his mother's eye's and the pain he saw there was an easy match to the bewilderment in his.

"Jake it was about two and a half, maybe three years, after I had met Dean and his brother Sam. I had taken to the hunting life and spent my weekends helping those I could. I had built up a circle of friends that I knew I could depend on for anything. Not wanting anyone to know who I really was I had taken to wearing a small disguise and had adopted the name Aislinn. I had always loved that name; it means dream, you know. Anyways," Becca quickly continued, her son's I don't give a crap about the name look, spurring her on, "I had grown to love and care for each of my new found friends. Our bond was like that of a family. Sam and Dean would stop by whenever they were in the area. I was at a good place in my life. I had found a place in a calling that actually helped people; even saved lives. I won't lie, it was hard and at times it took an emotional tool, but I enjoyed it. Then…." Becca trailed off as the memory hit her full force.

"Then what…" Jake started but was cut off by his father. "Jake, give your mom a moment. It's not like she's telling you about a day at the park; this is where the memories start to get painful. Please, be patient."

"Then," Becca continued her voice sounding as if it was coming from far away, "Then Sam, was murdered. His death tore at Dean's very soul and proved to be more than he could handle. In a moment of grief induced insanity, Dean went to the crossroads and offered his soul in trade for Sam's life. The usual length of time given to someone is ten years but the demon offered Dean only one. Dean accepted and when he returned to Sam he found him alive. For the next year Sam tried everything he could to save his brother. What Sam didn't know was; we were doing the same.

We had formed a brigade under the leadership of VampySix. That's her brigade name," Becca quickly explained when she noticed the puzzled look on her sons face. "We went into action and devised a plan to break Dean out of Hell. We called ourselves The Bust Dean Outta Hell Brigade and we were over 80 members strong. Some of us submitted battle plans and together we chose the one we thought was the best. It took us four months to get everything in place and get ourselves ready. Then one September day in 2008 we went into Hell itself and busted Dean out. We lost quite a few members that day, but overall it was a successful campaign, we saved Dean."

To some the revelations his mother had made would probably have not been that big a deal…..Oh, who was he trying to fool; it wasn't everyday a person finds out their mother was once kid-napped, beaten, strung up to be a sacrifice, had murdered their tormentor and had decided to become a monster hunter. Nope, it wasn't everyday someone hears this about their mother. And, to top it all off to find out that his mother had made a conscious decision to go into Hell, well it was getting to be a little surreal. Jake stared at his mother. He wasn't sure if he should call for the Sanitarium to come pick her up or if he should keep listening. His mother was very clearly insane.

He could believe the story about Megan, up to the point about the witches and their master. He could believe that Megan and her followers were warped and had really believed that they were bringing back an all powerful master. What he found hard to believe was that his mother believed it also. He had chalked it up to the trauma of the event and held off judgment, but now she talking about having gone into Hell and rescuing someone from there.

"Mom, stop. Please, this is crazy. You think you actually went into Hell and saved your friend? You really believe that you were able to pull him out," Jake asked. The note of fear for his mother's sanity was clearly heard, "That's insane mom. No one can do that. You actually believe that you hunted monsters and that Megan was a real witch that was trying to bring forth her master? You really believe all this is real? That's crazy. And, dad what about you? You're just sitting there, say something; anything, you know this isn't real."

"I wish I could tell you what you want me to. But, all this was real, it did happen. Jake, I was there. Believe me, son, I would have felt the same way you do…it's just that I saw it myself," Mike said to his son. He stood up, went to Jake, and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. "Jake I know this sounds crazy, that's one of the reason's we kept it hidden. I see now that was a mistake. I think that we should have told you about it while you were younger. We knew that this would come out, eventually. I guess we just never gave hope that it wouldn't."

"As to be expected," Becca continued so lost in her memories she couldn't stop, "Dean came back carrying some serious baggage. He wasn't the same man, he had changed. But, Dean wasn't the only one who had changed so had Sam. When we had failed to keep Dean out of Hell in the first place; Sam dropped off the radar. It wasn't until after he was reunited with Dean did we hear about what he was up to. It seems that Sam had gone against his brother's dying wish and had joined forces with Ruby, a demon who was teaching him how to use the powers he was given by Azazeal. I know you don't know about Azazeal and I promise that I will tell you about that, just not now.

To add to the brother's turmoil it seems that Dean was chosen by Heaven itself to be some kind of leader for them. Dean was being visited regularly by an Angel named Castiel. Dean, who had spent most of his life not believing in Angles or a higher power for that matter, had at first found this hard to believe. He believed only in things that he himself had seen. It didn't take long for him to accept that Castiel was the real deal and that in fact the apocalypse was at hand and that the fate of the world was in his and Sam's hands.

The major problem with that whole scenario, however, was that Dean was told if he couldn't stop Sam from using his powers then Heaven would. Now, anyone who knew Dean knew that threatening Sam was a sure fire way to get on Dean's bad side. So now Dean was dealing with his haunting memories of Hell and a direct threat to his brother; not to mention the impending apocalypse.

While the boys were dealing with their new reality; the Brigade had remained tight and offered a hand to the Winchester brother's whenever we could. For me though things were just a bit different. I found out that I was pregnant, with you, a month after we had brought Dean back. I was overjoyed. It was something that I had wanted for a long time. Naturally, my hunting activities stopped. Well, not all of them. I still did research and allowed my fellow hunters to stay at our house if they needed to, but I no longer went out on actual hunts.

Around your due date I called Dean and asked if he would be your god-father. I knew that he was dealing with a lot, but I hoped that this would offer him a little light in the darkness that had become his world. To my relief he agreed and was there when you were christened. Dean wasn't the only one who was there. Sam had come as well as various other members of the Brigade. It was hard explaining who everyone was to the family, but we managed.

The celebration didn't last long, that night the guys were called away; as were the members of the Brigade. A part of me wanted to go with them; I guess I had begun to miss the hunt, but I knew that I no longer could. I knew that my job was to stay home and to protect you, and I swear that I have not once ever regretted that. You and your father were my life and I had to protect the precious gift I had been given, the gift of a family," Becca began to sob as she once again felt the sadness build over the fact that Dean had missed out on having a family of his own. Dean had wanted a family of his own but had always known it wasn't meant for him. It was something that he had talked with her about often.

Jake watched his mother as she struggled with her memories. He could see how much they troubled her. He knelt down in front of her and took her face in his hands. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "Mom, as hard as this is for me; it has to be twice as hard for you. I'm not sure just how much of this I think is real, but I know that you believe it to be. If you want to stop for the night we can. You must be exhausted from this."

"Jake, you were always such a considerate boy," Becca said as she raised her hand and placed it gently on her son's cheek, "But I need to get this out. If I stop now I'm not sure I'll be able to go on. So if you don't need a break then I think I'll continue."

Jake stood up, righted the chair he had flipped over and sat back down. He looked his mother straight in her eyes and said, "Ok then, continue."

"Jake," Becca said as she returned her son's stare, "I had so hoped that when you heard of this it would be under a much different set of circumstances. I know that this is a lot to take in. I know that is all so fantastical. I know you think I'm insane; how could you not? But, what I have told you is the truth. It all happened. I had hoped to have more time to get myself together, more time to actually prepare the story for you; but with Ari and Jackson having found the trunk and Ari coming to me for answers, well I," Becca shrugged.

Jake took his mom's hands in his and smiled warmly at her. His heart beat quickened as he searched her eyes and realized, God help him, she was telling the truth. He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze, "Mom, it's alright. I understand, I think. I'm just happy that you are sharing it with me now. Whatever your reason's for keeping it hidden are yours. But," he said his eyes sparkling with a bit of mirth, "the truth always comes out. Isn't that what you always told me…..Fess up now, Jacob Dean, the truth has a way of coming out."

Becca shook her head and couldn't suppress the smile that tugged at her mouth, "You got me there. But, I honestly hoped this would be the one truth that didn't find its way," the smile faded and the haunted look replaced it, "Jake, we fought hard for 2 or so years after Dean came back. We couldn't catch a break. Just when we thought we had figured out the next seal to be broken, Lilith would throw a curve ball and break a different one. We were losing ground and losing faith. Morale had fallen and we had begun to worry even more so for Dean and Sam. I was struggling with the thought that I hadn't been on the front line for so long. I was feeling guilty for being holed up safe and secure at home, even if that wasn't the truth. Those of us who for some reason or another couldn't be on the front were under attack as well.

There was a time you had become mysteriously ill. The doctors couldn't find anything medically wrong with you. We brought a psychic in to have her tell us that you were under attack by a malevolent being bent on distracting from my research duties. She said that it had somehow managed to break through the protective barriers we had set in place. We did a cleansing and reset the barriers and your health improved. Even with the being gone, its work continued, I was distracted.

Our ranks were dwindling, injuries, more than casualties, were taking their toll. Then by a stroke of luck we actually found the last seal Lilith was going to break. It was a place the Winchester brothers were all too familiar with. It was an old cemetery located somewhere in the west and the brother's first heard of it when they went there to stop Azazeal from opening the Devil's Gate located there. It seems that the last seal Lilith was going to break was located there and that she planned to reopen that gate as the gateway for Lucifer to be free once again. We couldn't allow that to happen.

We formed a battle battalion and readied ourselves for the up coming battle. We were way under prepared. The sheer mass of Lilith's army was more than twice our own. But, we refused to back down. We stood and we fought. We took out many of those evil creatures, in fact we took out way more of them then they did us. Lilith was actually getting worried. She looked like she was afraid that she might actually fail. But, she managed to break the seal and to open the gate. We stood and watched in terror as the image of Lucifer walked towards the gate a triumphant smile plastered on his face. Lilith bowed low to him and so did the other creatures.

My heart sunk to the very souls of my feet. This couldn't be how it would end. I thought of you, Jake, my sweet little son at home your once bright future turned dark by this hideous turn of events. That's when it happened. Before any of us knew what was going on, Dean and Sam took the opportunity that the lull in the action had created. They grabbed Lilith and carrying her with them, they charged the gate. We watched as Sam used all the power he had keeping Lucifer at bay long enough while Dean closed the gate's doors in effect trapping them inside.

We trembled at the awful howling that escaped behind the closed doors. The creatures of darkness seemed to be confused and at a lost. They started scampering this way and that. Enraged by our loss we dispatched with whatever creature was unfortunate enough to get left behind by their fleeing mass. By daybreak the cemetery field looked as if all the world's wars had been played out upon it.

We left the cemetery defeated even though Lucifer had been stopped; the Winchester Brother's were gone, there was no way this could be counted as a victory. Yes, the world would go one living in its false sense of peace and security. Yes, the seals had been reset and Lucifer was again trapped unable to be released. But, we, the Brigade, had lost the heart and soul of our existence, the Winchesters. We went our separate ways each dealing with the pain the best we could. The very man we had fought so hard to free from Hell sent himself right back when it became clear to him that would be the only way to save the world.

There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss him and cry a tear or two over the torment he and his brother must be going through. There was no way we were going to be able to save him this time and believe me we tried. That is another reason I couldn't tell you about this. The thought of him there is too much to bear. I just….." Becca was interrupted by a soft voice from just behind her.

"But, grandma, he isn't trapped in Hell. He and his brother we're saved they were pulled out and taken to a higher plane, you know Heaven. It was their reward for all the years of self sacrifice they gave. Dean has visited me many times; I just didn't know it was him. He watches over me and Jackson. I have never seen him, that is why I didn't recognize his picture. I have only felt his presence and at times heard his voice. He told me that he is our guardian angel and that he has been watching over us and our father since daddy was little. He has told me that, he and Sam have been keeping watch over all the children of the Brigade. It makes him sad that he can't talk to you and let you know he's alright, he said you wouldn't have believed. He asked me to tell you this tonight because he has been watching and he feels that tonight you would believe. He wants you to let go of the pain and the feeling that there was something you could have done. He says that everything has worked out as it should."

Becca turned to look at her granddaughter. How could it be? Could Ari be telling her the truth, or was it some illusion created by a demon, another way to torment her? Then she felt it, the gentle hand on her cheek and the soft kiss on her forehead, much the same as Dean had done many a year ago. She felt herself melt and knew that Ari had been telling the truth. She opened herself up and she too felt him there with them. Ari wrapped her arms around her grandmother's neck and said, "Grandma, please don't cry, it's alright. I told you he's alright."

"She's right you know," Becca stiffened as the sound of the voice she had feared was long ago silenced reached her ears, "I'm alright. I did what I had to and I would do it all the same if given the chance." She felt another soft kiss on her forehead then she knew that he was gone yet again. Becca looked at Ari and pulled the girl into a tight hug. Letting go she stood up and took the child's hand, "I think it's time we get you back into bed, young lady," turning back she looked over her shoulder at her husband and her son, "It's late, I think we all should head off to bed."

Becca found herself unable to sleep. She padded back out to the kitchen and started rummaging through the memories that the old trunk held. Sighing she put everything back into the trunk and once again closed the lid. She had decided that the children having opened the trunk had turned out to be the best thing that could have happened. She realized that telling her son her secret had helped to start healing the wounds that had refused to heal for so long. She also realized that it was the catalyst needed for her finding out what had happened to her best friend all those years ago. She flipped the light switch off and whispered, "Good night, Dean," into the night air.


End file.
